


Persuasion

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adults only, Bottom Sam, Cowgirl Position, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominate, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Not for minors, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Soulless Sam Winchester, PWP, Porn, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader recieves oral sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough porn, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Sam winchester gets oral sex, Sam-Centric, Sex, Sex on a Chair, Smut, Soulless Sam, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam, explicit - Freeform, no protection, reader gives oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows
Summary: Imagine catching Sam staring at you as you try to clean your weapons.





	Persuasion

Sam hadn't been back for very long. Going to hell and coming right back was less stressful than you thought it would be.

Neither one of you had decided to mention the fact to Dean. Both you and Sam found yourselves in front of Dean's house, peering inside the window from across the street.

Dean looked like a father. He would go to work in the morning at a construction site and then come home to his girlfriend, kissing her and hugging her. You assumed he had the apple pie life he wanted, the one you couldn't get.

Dean would check the locks on the doors and windows in the house, making sure to give Ben and Lisa a kiss before bed.

"Well, I'm not going to tell him and bring him back into this life," you told Sam.

Sam gave off this weird vibe. He had been acting weird since he came back from the cage with Lucifer.

You looked up at Sam as the both of you stood across the street from Dean's house. He was glaring, as if he was angry, and then he walked away, completely ignoring you.

The both of you had been squatting in an abandon house that managed to still have running, but cold, water. It's the best place you guys came up with, considering the both of you were completely broke and hadn't done any credit card scams recently.

You and Sam had just come back from a vamps nest. After showering, the both of you decided to clean your weapons for whatever hunt comes tomorrow.

You sat on the floor, with a robe wrapped around your bare body and with your blankets underneath you, protecting you from the dirt and hardness. Sam sat on a torn white leather couch, just staring as you cleaned your weapons.

"I would appreciate it if you could help me out," you said annoyed.

You grabbed the demon killing knife, slowly sliding a rag up the blade. It kind of upset you that you had to use the demon blade for a vampire hunt, but it was a last resort.

Then you grabbed your shotgun and your handgun. Pulling apart your gun into several pieces, you used a metal rod with a cloth at the end, shoving it into the barrel and ridding it of the gun powder residue as well as salt residue.

Sam continued sitting on the couch, utterly useless when it came to helping you.

"Are you going to continue staring at me like a creep, or are you going to clean your own guns?"

Sam didn't answer you, so you gave him a dirty glare continuing to clean your guns.

You had just finished cleaning your hand gun, putting it back together with the pieces in all the right places, when you looked back at the one seater couch and no longer seen Sam.

"Sam?" You called out, but received no answer.

You placed your weapons back inside the bag where you got them from, and got up off the floor. You weren't very familiar with the house considering you would just go from the bathroom to the living room, so you were on guard as you searched every other room.

"Sammy?" You called out again.

You stuck your head inside one of the rooms, suddenly gasping as you felt someone's extremely large hands grab you around your waist and put another hand around your mouth.

You began kicking and trying to scream through your harrassers fingers. The person brought you back into the living room, and placed you on the floor.

You turned around, only to be met with Sam. You pushed him aggressively as he almost toppled over, laughing. 

"You're an asshole, Sam."

"Well you called me Sammy. You know I don't like that name," he said, his laughter beginning to subside.

You rolled your eyes. "Well you know I hate when you stare at me and don't help me with anything."

Sam smirked at you. You rolled your eyes once again and walked away, placing your bag of weapons next to where you would be sleeping.

As you bent over, Sam quickly made his way across the room to you, pressing himself against you. You gasped at the sudden contact, a feeling you hadn't felt since high school, and you turned around, pushing Sam away.

"Do you want me?" Sam asked so straightforward. He was extremely close to your face and body, you could smell his body soap and cologne coming off of his body. 

His question made you feel like you were losing your hearing. Did you hear him right?

"Why are you asking me this?" You asked, taking a step away from Sam. He was too close and you didn't want his delicious scent clouding your judgement.

"Because I've been wanting you since I came out of hell. It's made my sexual appetite tremendously stronger."

You raised your brows in surprise. You didn't know what was up with him. The Sam you knew before he went to hell would be blushing when you called him Sammy.

"Are you okay? Like physically and mentally? You aren't acting like yourself," you said taking a step forward and reaching up to feel Sam's head. His temperature was normal, although his body was radiating off a lot of heat as you neared him.

Sam slowly began walking towards you, making you almost trip on your own feet as his body came close in proximity with your personal space.

"Just tell me to stop and I will stop," he said, continuing his prowl towards you.

You didn't say stop because you didn't want him to stop. He was making your heart beat faster with every step he took. You always had a little thing for the younger but taller Winchester. He was always such a sweetheart and you always wondered what he was like in bed. Was he gentle and caring? Or was he rough and liked to manhandle his women?

You could feel heat rising to your face as your back approached the wall. You were now stuck in between the wall and Sam. He smiled at you when he seen there was no more room for you to move.

"I guess you're mine tonight," he growled. You noticed his voice went down an octave, making your stomach tingle in sensation.

The season was summer and it was three digits during the day, but for some reason, when Sam ran his fingers softly from your neck to your arms, goosebumps covered your body.

"Your body is responding positively to my actions," he said, talking through his smile.

Your breaths were now increased and you felt like your breathing was the loudest thing in the room. Sam lifted his hand to your neck, leaving his fingers on your pulse as he dropped his face down to yours and crashed his lips against your soft ones.

The kiss was soft at first, but Sam grew hungrier for more and grabbed your face with his large hands, kissing you harder and deeper.

You could now hear his breathing which became louder than yours, but you didn't care. All you wanted was Sam's hands all over your body.

He roughly grabbed at your thighs, making you straddle him against the wall. He pressed himself into you, receiving a moan in pleasure from you. He continued kissing you, running his hands along your waist and chest, grabbing at one of your breasts.

He raised one of his hands to your head, entangling his fingers in your hair before he aggressively yanked on it, making you expose your neck to him.

You moaned loudly as he kissed at your neck, before he sucked hard and slightly bit at your favorite spot.

"Tell me what you want," he said out of breath and hair in a mess.

"Fuck me," you barely but simply said.

He placed you back on the floor, untying the robe and allowing it to pool at your feet. You noticed his eyes dilated ten times more than before, and you seen his jaw clench.

"You are so goddamn sexy," he said, grabbing you towards him.

He walked you over to the little white couch and he sat down, staring at you right in front of him. 

"Suck my dick," he commanded. His command made your pussy clench around nothing, and you wanted to feel him inside of you already.

You squatted down, getting on both of your knees and trying to work your way through his zipper with your small hands.

Before anything, you bent forward, sliding your tongue along the imprint that he was leaving through his black jeans. The imprint was incredibly large, which made you want him even more.

He groaned, throwing his head back as he felt your tongue sliding against his cock. You smiled, and he grabbed at your hair and sprung his large member out of his jeans. It was definitely large. You estimated about nine inches.

"Open your mouth baby," he said, his hand still gripping onto your hair.

You complied, opening your mouth and allowing him to push your mouth onto his throbbing cock. He was dripping precum down you throat, as he bounced your head up and down.

He continued to groan and moan as your mouth lubricated his whole cock. Spit dripped down, making it easy to slide back into your mouth.

"I'm going to have you go down all the way okay?" He asked you before taking action. You quickly nodded knowing how the outcome would be.

He gripped your head with two hands and slowly slid his cock into your mouth and down your throat. He stopped when your body didn't allow it anymore. This was the great thing about not having a gag reflex, although you never had a chance to put it to use the way you wanted to.

"Ah, fuck baby, take my cock down your deep throat," he groaned, wanting to put the rest of his cock inside your mouth.

When he decided you needed air, he pulled you back, smiling as you gasped for air.

"Do you want me to eat that pussy of yours?" He asked as his hand was wrapped around your neck. You nodded in response and he quickly got up and threw you on top of the couch.

As you waited for him, you stuck your fingers in your mouth before reaching down in between your legs to rub at your clit. You watched him remove all of his clothing before he crouched in between your legs.

He wrapped his arms under your thighs, gripping onto them for a better eating.

He slid his tongue along your pussy, making you arch your back in response. He slid one finger inside you, his tongue continuing to suck at your clit.

You needed to grab onto something to keep you from moving your body so much, so you gripped onto Sam's hair. It wasn't what you needed but it kept your body from spazzing out so many times.

As Sam continued to finger your pussy and suck at your clit, you slowly felt the familiar pressure rising higher and higher. 

"Sam, I'm gonna-- I'm gonna come," you whispered, as talking out loud wasn't working out for you. 

"Come on my tongue baby." Sam slid his finger out and slid his tongue inside your wet hole, as you screamed and arched your back with his tongue tasting your climax.

You started to come down from your high as he pulled his tongue out of you, a slight whimper from the loss of contact. He helped you up off of the couch, and he took your place.

"Ride my cock, baby," he said spitting on his hand and running it over the head of his cock.

You happily complied and straddled him with shaking legs. You lined up his throbbing cock with your dripping pussy and slid him in yourself.

"Fuck, you are so tight," he cried out. He grabbed onto your hips tightly and you knew you would have his finger marks left on your skin later on.

Both you and him moaned simultaneously as your grinds were slow at first. Once again and all too quickly, you felt another climax approaching.

"Sam, I'm gonna come again," you warned him.

"You better not come without me," he threated.

You nodded your head and placed your hands on his chest, pushing your ass up and down as hard as you could on his cock. It was the best feeling ever and the fact that you had to hold back your orgasm was making everything feel more intense.

"Fuck that cock," he groaned as you slammed your pussy down on him. He held the top of your body close to his as he sucked on one of your breasts, stuffing his face and sucking at your nipple. He wrapped his arm around your waist and let your ass do all the work.

You continued riding him, feeling the burn inside your pussy as his large cock stretched you open. Bouncing up and down, you felt like you couldn't hold back anymore. The coil in your stomach was becoming stronger.

"Sam I can't--" you couldn't finish your words.

"Hold on, I'm almost there."

You tried holding back, slowing down your grinds. But it didn't help as Sam bent you over him and grabbed at your ass, pushing his cock into you hard and fast.

"Okay, I'm gonna come baby. Come with me," he said continuing to thrust his cock up into you.

You let your orgasm go, allowing it to take over your body. The feeling was so intense in pleasure that your body spasmed several times as Sam's large dick throbbed with come inside your pussy.

Your toes curling and your eyes shut tight, the body trembles finally came to a halt and Sam's moaning subsided to harsh breaths.

You slid off of him, leaving yourself wet in between your legs as you grabbed your robe and ran for the bathroom for a second shower.

When you finished, Sam cleaned himself up and was patiently waiting for you to get out.

"That was amazing. It was just what I needed," he said as he cleaned his shotgun.

"That's what I needed to do to persuade you into cleaning your weapons? Really?" You said with a small smile.

Sam looked up at you with darkness in his eyes, and you couldn't help but notice something was missing, but you shook it off, thinking it was just you overthinking.

"Now you know what you have to do in order to get me to do something," he smirked at you. 

You shook your head and laughed. "You're unbelievable."


End file.
